As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A management system may be used to manage and create reports associated with a large network of servers in which individual servers host multiple virtual machines (VMs). The management system may periodically send requests to nodes (e.g., the servers and the VMs) in the network, receive data from the nodes, and display a status of the network based on the data. However, a problem with a host (e.g., software crash, hardware failure, or the like), a problem with a portion of the network (e.g., due to router failure, transmission problem, etc.), or another type of problem may result in some nodes not providing data. Such problems may cause the management system to display stale data or generate reports that include stale data.